My Band
by cassgrl087
Summary: Parody of D-12's "My Band" for Ntropy. Rated because of some swearing. Review!


**My Band: Radio Free Roscoe Style**

**Watch out for Degrassi Style for Craig's Band!**

**Robbie**: I don't know dude. Everyone's all jealous and stuff, dude, and if Ed & Ted have a problem with me, dude, they should take it up with me after the show, because...

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on my like the wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band _

**Robbie**: So I get offstage, right, 

Drop the mic, 

Walk up to these seniors, and I'm all like

"Sup, ladies, my names Rob, baby, and I'm the lead singer of *Ntropy" 

They're all like: "oh, it's you, again, Kim, won't you get your boyfriend to go away?" 

**Kim:** "I swear to freaking God, I do not know him. Please, Rob, please won't you get away?" 

But right about now, Ed & Ted get jealous

Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapella's 

And all the girls start yelling, all the little babes

Throw their bottles and their binkies and their diapers on stage 

So like every single night they pick a fight with me. 

But when we fight its sort of like sibling rivalry 

Cause they're back at Mickey's the next night with me 

Dude, I just think they're trying to steal the light from me. 

Yesterday Ed tried to pull a knife on me 

Cause I told him Kim Carlisle's my wife to be. 

This boy band shits the life for me 

Ed and Ted just despise me because 

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on my like the wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band _

**Ed**: You just want to see me put my pants on backwards, don't you?

Hey, Smog, why don't we just to rap on RFR?

Smash the vocals and do a performance?

You want my autograph? Oh. I thought that's what you said. 

No I'm Ed. "Oh, I thought you were Ted." 

And what they heck's wrong with our dressing room?   
Cause my stuff is looking smaller than a decimal

I know how to dance, it's simple, but 

All did was have to read Robbie's boy band book,

I'm more intact,   
Trying to get on the map 

Doing chemistry problems   
While getting yelled at by Mick. 

**Ted**: Look at Robbie, little punk, thinking he's the best

**Ed**: Yeah, I know, man, he should try taking on the rest. 

**Ted**: Hey, I thought we had and interview with DJ Q! 

**Robbie**: No, I had an interview, not you two. 

**Ed:** We're gonna be late for sound check

**Ted:** I ain't going to sound check. Our mic's are screwed up 

**Ed**: and his always sound best! 

**Ted:** you what, man, I'm a say something.

**Ed**: Yo, Rob!   
**Robbie**: You got something to say?  
**Ted**: Man, no!   
**Ed:** I thought you were about to tell him off, man, what's up?  
**Ted:** I'm a tell him when I feel like and man, shut up. You don't even back me up when we're supposed to be crew. 

**Ed: **I was about to talk right after you, I swear it! 

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on my like the wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band _

**Ted**: They say lead singers rock, and groups do not. 

Once we sold out ticket's to open Mic

I'm gonna let the world know that Ted is hot

I should cut his mic off when the music starts. 

(Robbie: Hey what's u-")  
Ready to snap on a stupid old fan

Every time I hear "Hey Dude, I love your band!" 

We're not a band, we don't play instruments,

So why does he get 90 and we only get 10%? 

We should be touring around different area codes. 

Instead I'm stuck playing maid.   
(Ted, carry my bag!)   
Carry your own! 

Can't make it to the stage, Mick is in the way. 

(Who are you? Where's Pronto and Lane?")

**Ed**: Darn it, I'm sick of this group. 

Ted, let's go solo and make some loot! 

Told you I made up the lyrics and sung all the tracks 

Till Robbie came in and made up the dance

Mickey's concert, I was in the back 

RFR dance, I was in the back

Hey RFR, I got some suggestions, 

Forget McGrath, ask us some questions, 

Like who's Ed & Ted, how'd we get started? 

**Shady Lane**: Yeah, but what about Rob? 

Are you retarded?! 

Anyway, I'm the popularest guy in the group. 

little bit chubby, but girls think I'm cute. 

Lee Johns told me to do sit-ups to get buff. 

Did two and a half and couldn't get up

Forget *Ntropy, I'm out of this band

I'm gonna start a group with Shady Lane!

***Ntropy**: Girl, why can't you see you're the only one for me

**Ed**: It just tears me up that you don't know my naaaameee! 

**Ted**: These chicks don't even know the name of my band (Haha)   
But they're all on me like I wanna hold hands (Forget McGrath!)

Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man: 

**Robbie**: All because I'm the lead singer of my band! 

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on my like the wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band _

_These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on my like the wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band _

***  
**  
*

**Sorry for any typing errors; I did this in like, 10 minutes. **

**Review!**


End file.
